supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is an indispensable member of the X-Men and one of the newer teachers there. She retains a maternal attitude towards all of the younger X-Men and her relationship with Scott. Portrayal Jean Grey is still portrayed as the heart and soul of the X-Men in both versions and her motherly side is shown very, very often. Powers Jean is a very powerful telepath as well as having very strong telekinetic abilities, to the point where she can lift someone like Jim up without much trouble. Weaknesses Like all telepaths, Jean can't penetrate Magneto's helmet. Equipment Jean has no known equipment. History Justice Evolution Contact After Logan's estranged son, Jim, tries to attack him and fails, Jean lifts him up to take him to his room when Darkseid appears. He then fires his Omega Beam at Jean who holds it back for a little until she's blasted. This transports her to Darkseid's Apokolips where she is turned into a Horseman by Apocalypse and willingly uses her raw power, along with Superboy's and the Professor and Raven's minds to bring the DCAU and the Marvel Universe together. Two Earths Jean was then named War by Apocalypse and had her Phoenix powers awoken. She then goes to destroy New Genesis. Cyclops then confronts Jean and tries to get through to her, reminding her of when they first met. This snaps Jean into freeing herself from the Apocalypse circuitry and re-locking away her Phoenix powers. She then assisted the Professor in moving around as he was freed soon afterwords. After Superboy and Raven are freed, she goes back home with the others to wait for Darkseid and Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Jean was one of the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk between the two Earths. She was later on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Jean then went with Batman's team to New Genesis to ask Orion for help. She then called the peace treaty by High Father and Darkseid weird. When a Henothin attacks, Jean tries using her telepathy to cause the Henothin to leave them alone, but there's not enough mind for her to work with, and she ends up knocked down. She then retreats when Forger arrives. When Forger tells them that Orion and the New Gods live on a floating island, Jean takes Wolverine and Jim up with her telekinetic powers. She then questions what Lightray was when he first arrives and chases after him until they run into Orion. They then explain what's happening on Apokolips and then tell High Father. She then questions why Orion's so eager to fight before Orion leaves to face Darkseid with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim. She then guessed that the rest of them were stuck baby-sitting. As a great storm made by Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac begins to tear New Genesis apart, Jean comforts the children. She then gets into an escape pod with Robin, Starfire, and the children while Wolverine stays to help out. She's then taken to Forger's cave until the storm is stopped with the deaths of Brainiac and Darkseid. Tabula Rasa After Xavier was rendered unconscious while looking for Luthor, Jean asked J'onn if he was alright when he tried to succeed where Xavier failed. Jean later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Jean then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Jean wondered how Amazo was able to use Starfire and Blackfire's powers when they were emotionally driven. Jean then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Jean then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Jean is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Jean voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Jean then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. When Red Skull shot Kelly, Jean, under Superman's orders, used her telekinesis to clot the wound. Jean then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Jean went with Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Shadowcat, and X-23 to confront Mystique. When Mystique divided into seven different supervillains, Jean faced Parasite. Using her telekinesis, Jean smashes a large metal bar on top of him, calling it easy. Because of this, Parasite liquifies and goes back into Mystique. After all the villains were aprehended, Jean returned to the Mansion and brushed her hair before going to sleep. In Jean's dream, she loses control of her telepathy again as the Watchtower begins coming apart around her. When Xavier arrives to help, Jean urges him to stay back, afraid she'll hurt him, when the Phoenix tries to take control, but it's stopped by Xavier and Jean's freed. In Scott's mind, Jean asks Scott to look at her, which he reluctantly does as his optic blasts finally stop, and they kiss. Jean then helped free Remy and Ororo from their nightmares. Afterwards, Jean regrouped with the Titans and the League in Flash's mind, helping Xavier and Raven try to get to Hawkgirl. Luckily, they don't have to as Batman defeats Dee. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Jean agreed to go with Cyclops, Rogue, Liger, Starfire, Robin, and Raven into Superboy's mind. In an apparition of Cadmus Labs, Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. She then met Superboy's inner-child and comforted him. In an apparition of Metropolis, Jean questioned if something they saw was a bird or a plane when it was revealed to be Superboy's courage. At the farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, was, she commented that this explained why Superboy was so good. When Zod attacked, she got cut in the shoulder by heat vision. After Superboy defeated the apparition of Zod, which turned out to be Superboy's anger, Starfire asked Superboy to say good-bye to his inner-child for her when she returned to the real world. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses Category:Greys